


Fever

by Hiddencitrus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Everything is consensual, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, there's alcohol before but not during
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddencitrus/pseuds/Hiddencitrus
Summary: The morning after a night of drinking, do their feelings remain?Yes, yes they do.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything smutty and it's only my second ever serious fic. I tried.
> 
> Enjoy!  
(be gentle)

Sasuke wasn't sure how he'd gotten into this mess.

Actually, that was a lie. He knew exactly how he’d wound up nestled into Naruto’s sheets with his best friend between his legs and getting dangerously closer the tent in his pants. He just couldn't believe now, after all this time, all it had taken was some alcohol with their fellow shinobi to drive them together like this.

He couldn’t remember last night very well, but the most important things stood out as stark flashes through his mind- Naruto begging him to come along to meet the rest of their gennin class for drinks, the pink flush that painted the blonde’s cheeks as Kiba teased him and congratulated him finally bringing his prize home, the way he had gotten a little more tipsy than planned and Naruto had to practically carry him to his apartment, and how - god help him - how he’d draped himself all over the all too sober hero of Konoha.

Naruto had simply put him to bed, muttering something about not wanting  _ it _ to happen like this. Any mortification his sober self would have felt at him basically propositioning his rival had been nowhere to be found. 

Half asleep already, he'd reached out and fisted his hand into his shirt. He’d asked him to stay, and he did.

Sasuke had woken before dawn feeling toasty and hot, unfortunately for his sanity in more ways than one. At some point in his sleep he’d wedged his legs in between Naruto’s and he'd tucked his arm around his waist. He'd also tucked a certain problem directly up against a warm thigh, and never had Sasuke felt more terrified in his life than when Naruto began to wake up while his arousal was pressed into his leg.

Sasuke didn’t deserve his best friend. Naruto had simply smiled in the low light and got to work extracting himself from the limb trap Sasuke had made. Only as he was moving away and taking the warmth with him, Sasuke had the impending sense that a proverbial door was about to close, and it was going to close on any furthering of their relationship for good if he didn’t show his hand now.

“Wait,” he had pled. He'd pulled Naruto closer, closer until he was drowning in blue eyes.

They'd kissed. It set him on fucking fire.

He'd never been one to crave physical contact with anyone, but suddenly it was like his skin was finding nerve endings he didn't know he had. They were right at the surface, tender and raw and new and  _ confusing _ , and the only balm was Naruto. The blonde had been trailing his fingertips along his jaw, holding him like if he wasn’t gentle enough he might shatter like glass. But Sasuke wasn’t glass, he was lava- lit up at his core, flowing and burning inside out.

He'd woven his fingers into Naruto’s hair and tugged them more firmly together, and all of a sudden there were multiple points of contact that arced between them like lightning. He’d bit Naruto’s lip and shamelessly tossed his pelvis, and wait a second is that Naruto’s dick smashed against his hip?

Oh that definitely was, and Naruto had gasped into his mouth and thrust harder against him, like a reflex. Something about that hardness rubbing across his hipbone had brought Sasuke careening back into reality. 

He must have given himself away somehow, because Naruto had picked up on his discomfort and offered to stop. Only, Sasuke didn't want to stop, he was just.. scared? Dedicating your life to vengeance had never left much room for intimacy. The same had seemed to be true for those years Naruto spent chasing him, but ultimately he appeared to be the more experienced of the two. Sasuke was completely out of his depth here.

Naruto had simply kissed him again, and offered to help him relax. He hadn't expected relaxing to involve his best friend trying to suck his dick down like ambrosia. Heat had bloomed through his body and he had nodded, parting his knees to make room.

Which is where they were now. Naruto had fumbled through opening his pants and was staring at his erection, calculating how to go about this like he was pulling together a battle strategy. If Sasuke could sink further into the sheets, he would until he suffocated on the down pillows and died. Why did he have to pick him apart like that? He closed his eyes and hid them behind his forearm. If he didn’t look, he could pretend he was just laying in bed with a raging boner and the roughly Naruto shaped dip in the mattress was nothing to be concerned about. Sasuke felt exposed like this, nervous anticipation curling through his gut right beside all of the built up want and lust.

His breath hitched, he felt Naruto shift his weight and a gentle touch of his fingertips stroking along the length of his cock. It was feather light but he could have been finger painting him with fire for the trails of heat he was leaving on his skin. Sasuke grit his teeth, feeling a puff of warm breath against the head, feeling like his dick would split at the seams if something didn't happen soon. He peeked from underneath his arm just in time to catch Naruto softly lathing his tongue across the very tip and it took every ounce of will to keep in the absolutely pathetic groan that tried to burst out of his chest.

Naruto was completely focused on Sasuke, and he could feel himself flushing once more. Nobody had ever paid this much attention to his dick before, nobody had ever really seen it before in this setting and  _ fuck _ \- he was quickly losing track of his thoughts, Naruto was dragging his tongue down the underside of his cock and he couldn't breathe properly anymore. Sasuke stubbornly tossed his head to the side. He couldn't watch any longer, the feeling of his best friend licking him up and down and salivating all over him was insane, but watching him do it was too much for him to handle.

Sasuke realized he was openly panting just in time for Naruto to seal his lips over the tip of his length and give a light suck, dragging a high pitched groan out of his throat. He slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide and mortified but Naruto either didn't care or didn't notice, preoccupied with the dick in his mouth.  _ Sasuke’s  _ dick, oh God. He swirled his tongue around the flesh in his mouth, slicking his lips with saliva and slipping his head further down onto his cock, only to withdraw with a loud, wet slurp.

Sasuke was gone, he couldn't think about anything other than the slick heat of Naruto bobbing up and down, lewd smacking sounds joining his whines as pleasure ripped through his body. He was out if control, and each pass up and down his cock was making him cry out. At some point he’d fisted his hands into his best friend's hair and pulled - it had to hurt but it only seemed to spurn him on. Naruto dove down further than before and he could feel the head of his dick jabbing at the back of his throat over and over. He could see him tearing up and hear him making little choking sounds and at first he was alarmed, but it only seemed to spurn him to suck harder.

“Naru- ah, fuck!” he keened, his back arched and his head pressed back against the pillow. It was like a piano string was pulled taught in his abdomen, tension ready to snap from everything Naruto was doing to him. It just felt so hot, silky and  _ good _ , he didn’t even mind that he was dripping saliva and precome down the cleft of his ass. It just added to the depravity of it all. God, he was never going to be satisfied by his own hand again. And then he looked down and saw dark, glassy blue eyes looking up at him from behind wet blonde lashes, locking in eye contact while his dick disappeared in his mouth over and over. He reflexively yanked his hair again and Naruto had the nerve to moan around him, vibrations shooting straight up his spine and his toes curled against the sheets. 

Thighs trembling, the pressure was boiling to the point of no return. He didn't want this to end, but he couldn't hold back any longer.

“Naruto, nh, I’m gonna-ahh!” Sasuke cried out. Naruto heard his warning and pulled off of his cock but left the head in his mouth. Damn him, he was practically trying to drink his climax out of him. Naruto pressed his hands against his hips, pinning him down while he bucked his way into the throws of orgasm, tugging it out of him with fervor. He could see a subtle movement in his throat, was he swallowing it? 

  
  


It somehow lasted an eternity within a few moments. Sasuke felt like he was on another plane of existence by the time he was spent. His hands finally fell from Naruto’s blond locks and he did his best to catch his breath. Naruto lapped at him until he was clean, and sat back on his haunches with a satisfied smile.

“Was that okay?” he tested. 

“Give me a minute. I can’t think.” 

Naruto giggled at that. Sasuke was laying completely limp on the bed, legs sprawled wide and his face and neck flushed with exertion. He knew he looked absolutely ruined, but he tried to catch his breath and restore some semblance of dignity like he hadn’t just gotten done blasting come down his best friend's throat.

Instead of waiting for a response, Naruto crawled up beside him and curled around him like he had been before.

“I could use a nap.” he yawned. Sasuke made to argue that they’d just woken up, but the sun had yet to fully crest above the horizon. However, he felt like his limbs were made of jelly after Naruto had given him head, so he just settled in and let himself be held.

“It was perfect,” Sasuke whispered absently to the now sleeping blonde, brushing back a few strands of hair that were stuck to his forehead. It was just sex, but he felt like his heart was laid open. He felt vulnerable and he hated it, not wanting anyone to see this. But his blonde stirred, cracking a crystal blue eye open.

“I’m glad.” he sighed. Sasuke did his best to slow his frantic heart and closed his eyes.

For now they slept, saving any subsequent kisses or word for later. They had plenty of time to discuss what this meant in the morning.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was worth a read! I feel odd posting it but it's as finished as it could be. I think I'm just embarrassed. But you read it so now i feel better! It's at least readable.
> 
> Please if you have a moment, either a kudos or a comment would make me smile.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
